Kent (TV Series)
Kent is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kent's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible he lived in or near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Forget" Kent is seen at Deanna Monroe's party, where he socializes with other residents and the new arrivals. As newcomer Rick Grimes and Jessie Anderson talk, he can be seen laughing while in a conversation with Barbara. "Conquer" Kent is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. He also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which he is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "Now" Kent is one of the many townspeople by the front gate, listening to the growing horde gathering outside the walls. He appears to be very concerned about the situation and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. Later, he along with several other residents attempt to raid the pantry despite Olivia's pleas. Kent eventually returns the food to the pantry after being calmed down by Deanna's son, Spencer. "Heads Up" Kent is at Rosita's machete lesson with Jessie, Eugene Porter, and several other Alexandrians. Initially, he is confused on the proper technique when using a machete against a zombie, but keeps practicing. Sometime that afternoon, Kent is taking a walk with another woman as Carol follows Denise and Morgan around. Later, he attends Father Gabriel Stokes's prayer circle with Bob Miller, Barbara, and other Alexandrians. He also witnesses Enid and Glenn Rhee's green balloons floating in the sky, just before the wall is brought down by the collapsing church steeple. "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Kent retreated inside one of the houses for safety. Kent witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and is inspired to join the group as he sees other townspeople arrive to help. He is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Kent is present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asked if anyone objected to the idea of attacking the Saviors, Kent remained silent. Season 7 "Service" Kent stands outside with Tobin and Francine and watches the Saviors ransack their houses. Later, Kent is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Sing Me a Song" Kent can be seen walking by the Grimes' house, where he is greeted by Negan, who is holding Judith and talking to Carl. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Kent is among the Alexandrians armed and ready to battle the Saviors alongside the Scavengers. When Jadis and her people turn their guns onto the Alexandrians, Kent surrenders and is held hostage among the other residents. He is liberated when reinforcements from Hilltop and the Kingdom arrive to the rescue. Season 8 Post-Savior Attack After the attack on Alexandria, it is unknown if Kent is among the residents to escape into the sewers in time and evacuate to Hilltop or is killed during the explosions, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kent has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Forget" (No Lines) *"Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *"Now" *"Heads Up" *"No Way Out" (No Lines) *"Not Tomorrow Yet" (No Lines) Season 7 *"Service" (No Lines) *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Trivia *Kent was credited in "Start to Finish" but did not appear in the episode. *While Kent filmed for "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life", the majority of his scenes were cut, except for the quick shot of him before the Scavengers' betrayal, which is why the producers did not credit him for the episode. Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Religious Category:Alive Category:Unknown